The Greatest Gift
by Danny'sGhostGirl
Summary: Foop's patience with Anti-Wanda finally runs out and he snaps at her. Now he finally has time to devote to his own plans, but when his father barges in and scolds him for his unkind actions will the baby have a change of heart? Will he understand? -ONESHOT-


**DGG: Hello, hello. I am back. Proving that I am still alive with this randomly little one-shot I thought of a few weeks ago. Someone once reviewed one of my other stories wondering about how there weren't many stories regarding Foop and his parents. I figured I take a stab at it. I wanted to actually post this on Mother's Day, but it wasn't ready. So I'm a day late. Oh well. I hope you find it to be satisfactory. So please enjoy and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairly Odd Parents. All credit goes to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon/Viacom. I am merely writing his for fun.**

* * *

"Git up, Foop! C'mon. We gotta go!" cried the swirly-haired, female anti-fairy. She was currently tugging on the baby's covers, attempted to rouse him from his slumber.

The cube-shaped baby groaned, just placing his pillow over his head.

"Git up!" she repeated.

Foop gritted his fanged teeth. Did she always have to bounce in here every morning just to abruptly awaken him from his dreams of world domination? Every day it was the same thing. The dim anti-fairy would rush in, usually rip his covers off, then pick him up, and squeeze him until his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. He hated close contact. He repeatedly stated this to her, and yet her low I.Q. usually caused her to forget. Either that or she just ignored it; however, he assumed it was the former.

"G'mornin', Sweetie!" she smiled, showing off her crooked, rotten teeth as she picked up the baby and hugged him tightly.

Foop just sighed, rolling his eyes as he attempted to get loose from her death grip.

"So what should we do ta'day?" she asked.

"Mother, I told you yesterday that I set aside today to plot my next evil scheme on how to rid the universe of my infernal, goody-two-shoes counterpart. I have no time for your silly activities today," he explained, still straining to get out of the woman's grasp.

"I luv it when you talk! You sound like yer daddy! You both have that same talk!" Anti-Wanda squeezed her son even tighter as she nuzzled her cheek against him.

"It's called an accent, Mother," Foop rolled his amethyst eyes. "Now kindly release me. Now that I'm awake, I may as well get an early start to my plotting."

The swirly-haired female frowned for a moment, still not loosening her embrace on her son.

"But if ya' do that, then how will we git to do anything?"

"We won't!" the baby cried harshly.

"But we gots ta'. That's what mamas and babies do!" she smiled again, squeezing him once more.

"Perhaps that's what other creatures do, but we are anti-fairies. We do everything the opposite of everyone else, namely the fairies. You see, I know your counterpart, Wanda, loves and adores Poof for whatever reason. They spend time together all the time. This should mean that we do the opposite. We should spend as much time apart as we possibly can. Maybe that way I'll finally be able to get some work done!" Foop cried as he strained against his mother's death grip.

"That's jus' silly," Anti-Wanda brushed off his words, causing the baby to growl in frustration. "C'mon! Let's go ta' the park! That's always fun!"

Foop was just about to protest yet again; however, he barely had time to open his mouth as his mother quickly dragged him down the stairs of the massive castle they resided in and out the main entryway. This was becoming very monotonous. Every day she would wake him and drag him out to do something stupid. How did his father ever put up with this day in and day out before he was born? Perhaps that was why his father never seemed to intervene. He finally had peace and quiet while his mother had someone new to pester.

"We're here!" Anti-Wanda's voice snapped the baby from his thoughts. "What should we do first? Ooh! How 'bout the swangs! I'll push ya'!"

"Mother, I really have no time for this!" Foop shouted as Anti-Wanda placed him forcibly into the swing and began pushing him. "Ain't this fun, Foop?"

"Delightful," he sneered sarcastically while resting his cheek against his left hand out of boredom. "Are we done yet?"

"We have all day!" she smiled brightly. "We don' have ta' rush or nothin'!"

Foop's purple eyes bulged.

"All day?" he gasped while whipping his head around to gawk at her. "I can't be here all day! I already told you that…"

"C'mon, Foop! Let's go ta' the slide!" Anti-Wanda interrupted him happily.

"But…" he began to protest; however, he was cut short by his mother grabbing him by the arm and pulling him to a decrepit, rusted out slide.

"Here, Foop. I'll putcha at the top!"

"This thing looks like I'll get tetanus from it," he cringed.

"You'll love the slide, Foop. It was always one'a my fav'rites!"

"There's a giant hole in the center of it! This is just ludicrous! Unhand me at once so that I may return back to my room and begin thinking up a diabolical plan to get rid of Poof!"

Anti-Wanda frowned for a moment; however, she just hugged her son closer to her.

"Well, if ya' don' like the slide, then we can play on the spinny thingy."

"On what? The merry-go-round? It doesn't even move anymore! It's so rusted out that it's fallen over on its side and is completely taken over with roots and vines! In fact, all of this playground equipment is useless! It has more of a chance at killing us than we do at actually having fun here!"

Anti-Wanda frowned, loosening her embrace slightly.

"So…ya' don't wanna be at the park?" she blinked her pink eyes.

"No!" the young male finally flew out of her grasp, turning around to face her. "I don't want to be at the park. I don't want to be at the rundown shopping center. I don't want to see my aunt. I don't want to go to the decrepit movie theater either. In fact, I've had it up to here with all of your antics!" he held his hand above his head.

Anti-Wanda blinked again, cocking her head to the left.

"Whadda ya' mean?" she frowned.

"What do I mean?" Foop gawked. He really detested that she was perhaps the dumbest creature in existence. "I mean that I'm tired of this! All of this! I have more important things that I should be doing. In fact, I'd rather do anything else at all! I hate that you constantly suffocate me with your incessant activities! I would rather lock myself in my room all the time without a word from anybody instead of spending any time with you!"

"But…but…yer my baby," her lips quivered as she seemed to shrink back at his harsh words.

"Yes, well, I'm clearly not a very needy baby, am I?" Foop scowled while folding his arms over his chest. "I can fend for myself, and I can take care of myself for the most part! I do not need you!"

"But…but…"

"But nothing! You are the most irritating creature in the galaxy! I can't even begin to comprehend why anyone puts up with you! Especially Father! He's probably the single most intelligent person next to me, of course. Really, the only reason why he's put up with you for so long is because your counterparts have been married all this time. And if their relationship is anything like yours and Father's, then I don't really see how they could have lasted for so long either! I've heard that opposites attract, but this is a little too extreme!"

"Yer…yer daddy luvs me…I thought…" Anti-Wanda whimpered while rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

"No! He doesn't!" Foop pounded his fists in the air out of frustration. "There's no such thing as 'love' in the Anti-Fairy world! The only reason any anti-fairies get together is because their fairy counterparts get together! That is the only reason you are with Father. He doesn't need you! You are the most irritating anti-fairy on the face of the universe. I've never seen such a chipper anti-fairy before, and quite frankly your happiness and odd sense of optimism constantly grates on mine and everyone else's nerves!"

Anti-Wanda looked as though she had be hit by a train. She floated in silence, attempting to comprehend her young son's angry words. He said them all rather quickly, so she was having a hard time processing all of them. All she knew for sure was that he was angry at her, and that he said a lot of the same things that all the other anti-fairies had said to her so long ago.

"But…you're my baby. You…you don' wanna be with me?" Anti-Wanda whispered, clearly on the verge of tears.

"No! I never have, and I'm sure I never will! You need to learn that you are useless! Nobody needs you! Nobody wants you!"

Foop panted in anger. For awhile the two just floated across from one another in terse silence until finally the female broke down into hysteric sobs. Foop rolled his purple eyes at her over-exaggerated cries as Anti-Wanda covered her face and zipped away from her son. This caused Foop to sigh in relief. Finally he had some time to himself. He took out his bottle, which doubled as his wand, but stopped and looked in the direction his mother had vanished. Perhaps he had been a little too blunt with her. He shrugged. Oh well. If being completely blunt and straightforward was the only way anyone could get through to her, then it's what needed to be done.

* * *

A few hours later, the young anti-fairy was busy scribbling away at the desk in his room. He'd come up with a few dastardly plans; however, none of them seemed good enough. He'd just finished crumpling what felt like the billionth piece of paper and tossing it somewhere near the trashcan when the door to his bedroom flew open full force, booming against the concrete wall and causing him to jump in surprise.

"FOOP!"

The square baby turned around timidly to find his father floating in the doorway, a glare planted firmly on his face.

"Father? What brings you here?" Foop chuckled nervously. His father rarely ever came up to speak with him, so if Anti-Cosmo was here, it meant he was in a great deal of trouble.

"Guess what I just got done doing," Anti-Cosmo huffed, not letting up on his glare.

"Um…plotting?" Foop shrugged.

"No. I've been comforting your mother for the past few hours. She's been crying ever since she got home. And would you like to know something?"

Foop remained silent, staring at his father in slight alarm.

"I don't take well to those who make her cry," Anti-Cosmo rushed over and gripped his son by the collar of his blue onesie. "Do you know what I did to the bullies who picked on her while we were in high school?"

Foop shook his head.

"I completely obliterated them."

The boy's eyes widened at this startling piece of information.

"You mean…you…? They're….?"

"Yes," the older male hissed coldly.

"You…you wouldn't…I'm…I'm your son!"

Anti-Cosmo deepened his glare before finally releasing the young anti-fairy, who cowered slightly at his father's looming presence.

"No. I suppose I won't," he spoke shortly. "But that doesn't excuse you from the fact that you hurt her today."

"What does it matter? She deserved it! She…"

"She deserves no such thing! Especially not from her own baby!" Anti-Cosmo cried defensively.

Foop blinked, taking in his father's appearance. He was tense with anger. True anger.

"Do…do you mean to say that you actually…care for her?" Foop raised an eyebrow.

Anti-Cosmo blinked, clearly taken by surprise by the question.

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I do! She is my wife, after all," Anti-Cosmo crossed his arms matter-of-factly across his chest.

"But I thought you were only with her because your fairy counterpart married her fairy counterpart."

Anti-Cosmo scowled for a moment before finally sighing and dropping his hands to his sides.

"Usually this is the case; however, I fell in love with your mother long before our counterparts married," the green-eyed anti-fairy admitted.

"But…love doesn't exist in our world," Foop shook his head. "We are the parallel of the fairies. They may love one another, but we…we do the opposite of them, don't we?"

"Usually. But unlike any other anti-fairy couples we were not forced together, Foop. It was just meant to happen. Trust me. It surprised me as well when I was younger."

Foop eyed the other male again.

"I don't understand. How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure either, Foop. I can usually find all the answers I seek; however, the answer to how this is possible has always eluded me. However, it doesn't concern me. It isn't an answer that is important to me. All I know is that I have her. We are together, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"And this is why you are being so defensive of her?"

"She is my wife!" Anti-Cosmo snapped suddenly, his hands balling up into fists. "You think I shouldn't defend her?"

"I'm still just trying to figure out why," the mustachioed baby stared at his father.

"You want to know what happened, do you? Fine. When I met her, I admit I wanted nothing to do with her, much like how you want nothing to do with her. All I wanted was my space, and yet one day she ran into the library to escape some tormentors. She kept coming back despite my protests, and after awhile I soon found that I was oddly intrigued by her. I soon grew protective of her upon hearing and seeing that she had a hard life. She is…uncharacteristically sweet for an anti-fairy. I know that sickens most. And I won't say it hasn't gotten on my nerves before, but there's something…endearing about her. She may be dim, but there's much more to her than meets the eye, Foop. She is no normal anti-fairy, and perhaps that is why I am drawn to her so much. She is like a diamond in the rough. She's unique. And nothing that special ever deserves to feel hurt and pain the way she has. I swore to her that I would never let anything hurt her again, and I have upheld that promise. Anyone that upset her, I took care of. Most know by now to not mess with her. Except for you apparently," Anti-Cosmo snarled. "You are not exempt from my rule, Foop!"

"So what?" the baby barked. "Do you want to force me to spend even more time with her? Our relationships are the opposite of our fairy counterparts! Poof and Wanda love spending time with one another. As their opposites we should be indifferent! You know how much I hate her fawning over me constantly! I don't need constant supervision!"

"That is not the point! She doesn't want to spend time with you because you need to be looked after, Foop."

"But she constantly smothers me with affection!" the baby protested.

"There are worse things in the world, Foop. I realize you aren't the most sociable of babies. And I know you aren't too fond of being touched. You get that from me. But, as you've noticed, your mother is different. Yes, there are times when she gets on my nerves. Yes, there are times when I probably could have gotten more accomplished had she not been pestering me. And yes, if she had never been around at all, it would have given me more peace and quiet. However, I also realize that had she not been around, if I had not been destined to be with her, then my life would have had no true meaning."

Foop blinked, his features conveying complete shock. The leader of the anti-fairies did not fail to notice this before he explained further.

"She adds excitement and adventure to my life. She can always calm me down after a plan gone awry. She may not be the most dependable or reliable person, yet that doesn't bother me. I trust her completely. And she trusts me. I will do anything for her, and she tries her hardest to reciprocate that for me. And now that you are here, she will try to do anything for you as well.

"Foop, your mother was practically all alone while growing up. She only had her annoying sister," Anti-Cosmo sneered. "Her father was quite indifferent to both his daughters, and he had a short temper when it came to Anti-Wanda due to her bumbling and her low intelligence. She was constantly picked on by what felt like the entirety of our race ever since she can remember."

"She only has a memory of about three seconds, so she can't possibly remember that much," Foop interrupted under his breath.

Anti-Cosmo sent the evil baby a venomous glare, causing the boy to shrink in fear before continuing.

"Don't sell her short, Foop. There is more to your mother than meets the eye. I admit that I used to feel the way you do about her, but when I actually opened my eyes and my ears to her, I found out something. All she's ever wanted was a friend. Unlike me, who prided myself in striking fear into others so they would not bother me, and who was completely happy with being alone, she wanted companionship. She hates being alone for extended periods of time. Ever since I could remember, I tried to keep everyone at a distance. I wanted to be left alone because no one was worth my time. But then Anti-Wanda came along, and she didn't fear me like the others. She thought it silly that I wanted to live a life in solitary. She told me that everyone needs someone because that's what makes life worth living. To not live for yourself, but to live for someone else. Once I truly thought about it, I suddenly realized that I didn't know how lonely I had been until she came into my life. Surprisingly enough I came to realize that she was right, Foop. And then I realized that my purpose was to protect her from everyone else's harsh tongues. She became my world, Foop, and I hers. She was finally happy, and that made me happy."

"But I've heard you say many a nasty thing to her," Foop pointed out.

"I have a short temper. I'm not always proud of the things I say to her, but I always make up for it. Foop, you need to understand. She was alone and finally had a companion besides her sister. She had me. Someone finally cared about her, and that filled her with joy. And then she had you. Suddenly there was someone else for her to love as well. Suddenly she was even less alone in the world than she was before. Until you yelled at her today, that is," Anti-Cosmo finished darkly.

"But…all I want is to be alone…" Foop hung his head, feeling guilty at his father's words.

"That's all I wanted until I actually understood where she was coming from. When I actually opened my heart and let her in, I found that being alone is not the answer, Foop. She is your mother. She just can't believe that she has yet another person in her life, and you're ripping that away from her. Do not take away any of her happiness, Foop. She doesn't deserve that."

The square baby looked around, taking in his father's words.

"But then what do you suggest I do?"

"Get to know her. Perhaps then you will begin to see what I see."

* * *

Anti-Wanda was downstairs in the den sitting on the red-velvet couch. She was hunched over, still sniffling a bit. She had no idea Foop felt that way. Anti-Cosmo assured her that this wasn't the case, but…she didn't understand why Foop would say those things unless he'd meant them. She may not be the brightest bulb, but she still had some rational thought processes on occasion. She sighed, her black wings drooping as her head bowed. Suddenly she perked up when she heard the oversized double doors open.

"Anti-Cosmo?" she asked while snapping her head back up.

"No, Mother. It's me," Foop flew in and hovered in front of her with his hands folded.

"Foop?" Anti-Wanda's face brightened a bit. "You came ta' see me!"

"Yes. I did," the baby fidgeted whit his hands nervously. "I…um…wanted to say that…about earlier…I may have been…I may have gone a bit overboard. And I'm...sor…" the word caught in the boy's throat. He wasn't used to saying it. "I'm sor…sor…" he swallowed the lump in his throat. "I would like to make amends."

"What's amends? Is it a food?" Anti-Wanda smiled brightly.

Foop sighed.

"No. It means I want to set things right between us. I spoke rather harshly earlier. I…want to take it all back."

"Oh," she blinked in surprise.

Foop eyed her curiously, studying her features. She seemed in shock at this little turn of events. Way more so than anyone should be.

"You're not used to that, are you?" he asked.

"To what?" she asked.

"To someone apologizing to you."

She shook her head.

"All the kids when I was in school were jus' mean. They made me cry a lot. All they ever did was laugh an' stuff," Anti-Wanda frowned at the memories.

Foop studied her again. Her drooping features, the tears in her eyes, the slight quiver of her lips. It suddenly hit him. All anti-fairies were feared to some extent, even by each other. Some more than others, obviously. However, his mother wasn't feared at all by the rest of their kind. She was thought of as a sort of joke. No one feared making fun of her because they knew she couldn't do anything back, that she was weak, defenseless. They probably thought of her as the perfect punching bag for all their problems! She was merely different! That didn't warrant any of them to treat her so terribly. It didn't warrant any of them to never show her an ounce of respect!

The baby suddenly felt his hands balling up into fists and found that his teeth were clenched together as he thought of how unfairly his mother must have been treated due to her mental handicap, and it was making him angry. Wait. Angry? He actually felt something for the woman before him? The very woman who annoyed him since his first moments of life? The same one who always seemed to disregard whatever he wanted to do in favor of forcing him to do something she wanted them to do? Could it be that his father was…right about her?

"Mother," Foop spoke, forcing himself to relax his muscles, "you never held any power over anyone, did you?"

She blinked, crinkling her brow in confusion.

"I mean no one ever feared you, did they?"

The female seemed to think about it for a moment before shaking her head.

"They never treated you as an equal? They never showed you any sort of respect?"

Anti-Wanda frowned while shaking her head again.

"Father was the first person to ever show you any sort of respect, wasn't he?"

"My sister did!"

"Yes, but she is your sister. She was family. You had known each other all your lives. Father was the first person aside from my aunt to show you any equality, correct?"

"Uh huh," she nodded her head, a large smile coming over her face. "He wasn' mean ta' me like all the other kids. He made 'em stop bein' mean ta' me!"

"They fear you now, don't they? Because of him?" Foop queried.

The pink-eyed anti-fairy shrugged.

"Iono. All I know is that everyone isn't so mean ta' me anymore."

Because of his father. Because he gave them a reason to fear her. She was defenseless against their taunts. They knew she couldn't do anything back to them. But once his father intervened, suddenly using her for a punching bag could be hazardous to their health…or apparently their lives in general. Because of him, she probably felt like a normal anti-fairy for the first time in her life. An outsider had finally accepted her for who she was, something that was a miracle to her. His father was right. She was just overly excited that she had two people in her life now. And he probably forced her to relive the horrors of her past with his harsh words today. He did deserve the same fate as the anti-fairies before him who made her feel bad.

It wasn't her fault she was different. She was born that way. She didn't deserve to be punished for it. She just never had what his father was born with, and what he was born with. A natural ability to strike fear into any and all creatures.

He sighed. Perhaps he did hate being in close contact with others as his father did. But now he suddenly realized why his father put up with her antics, why he allowed her to be so clingy. Because it made her happy, and that happiness had eluded her before she had met him. There was true care in his father's motives. And perhaps he needed to learn how to put care into his as well when dealing with his mother.

"I didn't realize that before, Mother. That everyone just shrugged you off as the complete outcast, and so thought you to be a worthy punching bag to let off steam. It isn't your fault you are different. In fact, I think being different works to your advantage."

She blinked.

"Whaddaya mean?"

"Because it keeps father and me around to make sure no one shuns you for your individuality," the baby smiled.

Anti-Wanda burst into the biggest smile he had ever seen.

"Ya' mean ya' wanna be with me!" she squealed.

Foop sighed, inwardly cringing at what he knew as about to happen.

"Yes. That is what I'm saying."

The female immediately scooped the baby up and hugged him so tightly that he was certain she was about to cut off his air supply. However, against his instincts, he did not struggle. He simply allowed her to relish the happiness he had given her. After a few more moments, she finally loosened her grip, still beaming at the baby.

"So what should we do now?"

"Well, Father says you have an interesting back story. Perhaps you should tell it to me," Foop suggested.

"Ooh! I can do that!"

And so the youngest anti-fairy put aside his ambitions of world domination for the moment. Right now his mother needed him. She divulged her past to him, allowing him to see deeper into her mind, and even allowing him to understand her thought processes a little better. The more she revealed, the more he realized that he had been wrong about her, that the entirety of Anti-Fairy World had been wrong about her. His father had been able to see what no one else could, and he was starting to see that as well.

Oddly enough, she meant well. She enjoyed being mischievous like any anti-fairy likes to be, she just had a harder time. Her seemingly "kind" acts were actually just her attempts at being dastardly like the rest of her kind. Her picking the petals off a flower seemed like something evil to her. Apparently destroying nature was just her way of taking away more beauty from the world. She was trying…she just wasn't very good at it.

And so Foop stayed and listened to his mother's for the rest of the day in order to make her happy. Perhaps they could reach a happy medium, just as she and his father had, so that he would have a little time to himself every now and again. However, despite his mother's imperfections, despite her low intelligence, he was starting to gain respect for her, and he would make sure that everyone else would as well. It's what she needed. No anti-fairy deserved to be treated so harshly. The young baby had a long way to go, but he knew that he was well on his way to accepting Anti-Wanda for who she was, and that was the greatest gift he could ever hope to give her.

* * *

**DGG: So there you have it. A nice little ending. I'm not sure about Foop having a change of heart quite so fast though, but I figure it's a one-shot so...he sort of had to change his mindset slightly quickly. I guess. I don't know. It's a sweet little story. I hope you liked it, and please remember to review!**


End file.
